A Different Way of Life
by gglover52
Summary: Takes place after 5.13, Say Something. What if Luke left, like he promised the town, but comes back a few later because someone called him with shocking news. AU and my be slightly OOC
1. Chapter 1

A Different Way of Life

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing.

**Summery:** Takes place after 5.13, Say Something. What if Luke left, like he promised the town, but comes back a few later because someone called him with shocking news. AU and my be slightly OOC

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

All he asked was for time. Time to process. Time to think. Time to realize that even if he didn't fit into her "world" that maybe Christopher was wrong. Time to think that maybe Christopher was right. Time was all he needed and she pushed him. After he closed the diner for the night, Luke packed all his stuff and called Lane and Cesar. He told them he had to leave for a while but that they were to keep the diner up and running. Both asked where he was going and all Luke could say was, "where ever the road leads me." After those two phone calls, Luke Danes left Stars Hollow, CT. Luke Danes had left Stars Hollow and he had no idea where he was going and when he would be back, or if he would ever come back. All Luke knew was that Lorelai had pushed him to keep his promise to the town. And with that he left.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Lorelai woke up that morning filled with hope. Hope that Luke would forgive her. Hope the town would not hate her for hurting Luke. Hope that Chris had been hit by a bus. Hope that her mother took Lorelai's hint and doesn't try to contact her. Hope was all she had and right now she was really running low on hope. Lorelai decided that today would be the day she would go to the diner. She wouldn't pester Luke; she would get a cup of coffee and a muffin and just sit there, eat, and then leave. She decided that even if they broke up she still wanted to have her best friend and still be able to eat at Luke's. Walking through the town, she held her head high and ignored all the gossip. "Today will be a good day. Just go in, order your food, eat quickly, and leave. Everything will be fine." She kept telling herself this as she walks to the diner. However, everything wouldn't be fine; how could it. Christopher and Emily had caused Luke embarrassment and caused her and Luke to break up. Life in Stars Hollow would be different for her. As she walked into the dinner she noticed that Luke wasn't there so she asked Lane where he was. "Lorelai, he left late last night and no one knows where he is." She couldn't take it; she ran home in tears and called two people; Rory and Luke.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

_Now that I've worn out, I've worn out the world_

_I'm on my knees in fascination_

_Looking through the night_

_And the moon's never seen me before_

_But I'm reflecting light_

"Crap" Luke said. He knew that it was Lorelai calling because this was there song and she set this song to play when ever she called. He debated whether to answer and in the end he didn't; he just wasn't ready to talk to her yet. He looked around to see where he was exactly when he saw a sign that read "Welcome to Mayberry, Washington. Population 1000." He decided to stop here.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

A/N: I am planning to continue but I need your reviews to tell me if it is good and to give me suggestions if you can. Thanks so much!


	2. No Time For Tears

A Different Way of Life

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing.

**Summery:** Takes place after 5.13, Say Something. What if Luke left, like he promised the town, but comes back a few later because someone called him with shocking news. AU and maybe slightly OOC.

**A/N:** I know that it is unrealistic that Luke would drive from Stars Hollow, CT to Mayberry, WA in one day. So, to clear everything up; Luke drove to the Hartford Airport and got on a flight to Seattle and then drove to Mayberry.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Ch. 2: No Time For Tears

**Lorelai's POV:**

"Gone?" I asked Rory, "Luke is _gone_? As in packed up his belongings and left Stars Hollow?"

"Yes mom." Rory said.

"You mean Luke 'I've lived in Stars Hollow all my life and have never been gone longer than a weekend' Danes left Stars Hollow and maybe even the state?" I asked Rory again. (A/N- Luke never went on the cruse with Nicole and they NEVER got married!!)

"Oh mom, I am so sorry. Why don't you go rinse your face with cold water and then try to get some sleep." Rory said. She is way to good for me. I go up stairs to my bathroom and splash cold water on my face. My eyes are red, puffy, and filled with tears. I take a look around my bathroom and a box that has been sitting on my counter for 2 days mocking me. That box contained a pregnancy test that I had planned to take that day when I found out that Luke had left. I decided that today, right now, was as good as any time to take the test.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Luke's POV:**

Lorelai has called me five times since I left Stars Hollow, but I haven't brought my self to answer and talk to her. I know that I really hurt her, but hearing Christopher say those things to me really hurt too.

_Belief is a beautiful armor_

_It makes for the heaviest sword _

_Like punching under water _

_You never can hit who you're trying for_

"Hello" I said into my phone. I was pretty sure that it was Rory calling me, because again Lorelai set a different ring tone for just about everyone in my phone book.

"Luke, its Rory" she said. "Before you say anything I want, no I need you to listen to me. Okay, I know my dad was a jerk and said hurtful things to you but that's my dad for you. He doesn't know when to shut up and my grandmother takes advantage of that. You however, were fully aware of how much you would hurt mom when you left Stars Hollow. Speaking of leaving, where the hell are you and why the hell didn't you tell anyone that you were leaving? Now I know you are mad but you need to get off of your egotistical high horse and come back home and make up with my mom because she is miserable without you Luke. She loves you and I love you, hell the whole town loves you Luke, and we all want you to come home. So now it's up to you to do what you think is right."

"Um. I can't tell you where I am or why I left. All I can say is I am sorry that I hurt you, the town, and most importantly, your mom." I said. I am actually kind of shocked that Rory talked to me like that.

" You know that I considered you my dad, Luke? You were always the better man who helped us out when my dad would mess up or wouldn't show up. You were always there for me and mom; but you running away like this, is something my dad would do, not the Luke that I know and love. Goodbye Luke and remember to do what is right." And with that said Rory hung up that phone and left me there to think. Think. Time to think. Time seems to be the constant factor in my life. Time caused Lorelai and I to break up. Time caused me to end up in Mayberry. Time caused Rory to call me. Time is telling me to go to Stars Hollow. I just wish the rest of me would feel the same way.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Lorelai's POV: **

I put on my iPod and go into the bathroom to take the test. 3 minutes later my new favorite Jo Dee Massena song, _No Time For Tears_, begins playing; I go into the bathroom to look at the test. _1…2…3_ I count to myself and on 3 I look. Pregnant. It can't be. I can't be pregnant with Luke's baby and not have him here.

_Ain't No Way Around It_

_Oh No Doubt About It_

_One Thing Is Clear_

_Oh There's No Time For Tears_

_Oh No_

"Jo Dee is right" I say to my self; there is no time to cry over Luke.


	3. Names, Names, and Change

A Different Way of Life

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing.

**Summery:** Takes place after 5.13, Say Something. What if Luke left, like he promised the town, but comes back a few later because someone called him with shocking news. AU and maybe slightly OOC.

**A/N:** In the last chapter, Lorelai was about 2 months pregnant. This chapter takes place about 5 months after last chapter. (Lorelai is now 7 months pregnant)

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Ch 3: Names, Names, and Change**

**Luke's POV:**

6 months. 6 months since I moved away from Stars Hollow. 6 months since I last talked to Rory. 6 months since I last talked to Lorelai. I have wanted to call her. I have come so close. There have been many times where I have picked up the phone and hung up in the middle of dialing her phone number. Other times I have hung up while the phone rang. And seven times I have hung up as soon as she answered. Pathetic. That's exactly what I am.

Life in Mayberry is nothing like Stars Hollow, except they are exactly alike. There are town gossips that would give Mrs. Patty and Babette a run for their money; an over zealous town selectman, who rivals Taylor in every way possible; and of course there is the crazy coffee addict, who (unfortunately for me) is more like Lorelai than I ever thought possible. Finding a town that is just like the one I left makes me want to go home. If I hadn't given Taylor my word (and a couple of middle fingers) that I would leave Stars Hollow if Lorelai and I broke up, I would have never left and if I had left I would have gone back months ago.

I hope my Gilmore girls are doing well and finding a way to get the coffee they need to survive.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Lorelai's POV:**

As I sit at Luke's Diner with Rory I can't help but think about what has happened in the past 6 months. I am now 7 months pregnant and huge. Lane and Ceaser have taken over Luke's Diner, they haven't changed a thing. Rory and Logan have been dating for the past 6 months and Rory is happier then she ever was. Nothing else has changed; Stars Hollow will always be Stars Hollow.

"Okay Mom," Rory said as she opened the baby name book. "The random letter is…D"

"D…okay…" I said "Delilah for a girl and Derek for a boy"

"I like Delilah, but I don't like 'D' names for boys." Rory said

"Okay." I said, "Next random letter is…L"

"Easy." Rory said "Lorelai for a girl, with the nickname Lori, and for a boy Lucas"

"Perfect. Now we have for first names: Delilah and Lorelai for a girl and Lucas for boy. We need one more boy name." I said, we both took a moment to think.

"How about William?" Rory asked

"William, I like it. Now we need middle names," I said flipping through the book. "Random letter is A.

"Ashtyn for a girl, only if you go with Lorelai for the first name and Austin for a boy, to go with Lucas." Rory said.

"Me like. Your turn to pick the next letter" I said clapping my hands. Who knew that picking out names could be fun.

"Um…next letter is M."

"M…Mae for Delilah and Michael for William." I said, I was getting really excited now.

"Perfect. We have our four choices now. For a girl, you can use Delilah Mae or Lorelai Ashtyn. And for a boy, you can use Lucas Austin or William Michael." Rory said. "Now mom, I know we are having fun but I have to get back to school. I will call you latter."

"Love ya kid."

"You too mom."

And with that Rory left me alone in the diner. I decided to go back to the inn to catch up on work when I thought that I saw Luke's green truck drive by. I knew it couldn't be him, so I decided to go back home and sleep for the rest of the afternoon.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**A/N:** Dun Dun Dun. Let me know if you think Lorelai should be having a boy, a girl, or twins and what you think the name should be. (Your choices are Delilah Mae and Lorelai Ashtyn for a girl and Lucas Austin and William Michael for a boy) Don't for get to review!!!


	4. HELP!

Dear Faithful Readers,

Right now I am having writer's block on this story. I plan to update soon, I just need ideas and inspiration. If you have any ideas please either review or send me a message. Thanks so much for your help.

Regina


	5. Old Flings, New Flings, part I

A Different Way of Life

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing.

**Summery:** Takes place after 5.13, Say Something. What if Luke left, like he promised the town, but comes back a few later because someone called him with shocking news. AU and my be slightly OOC

**A/N:** I just over came writers block for this story so if this chapter is bad just stick with me and it will get better.

**A/N 2:** This chapter is a filler and very random… oh and its about Luke's life over the past 6 months.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Ch 3: Old Flings, New Flings and Existing Things, part I**

**Last Time:**

"Perfect. We have our four choices now. For a girl, you can use Delilah Mae or Lorelai Ashtyn. And for a boy, you can use Lucas Austin or William Michael." Rory said.

"Life in Mayberry is nothing like Stars Hollow, except they are exactly alike."

I thought that I saw Luke's green truck drive by. I knew it couldn't be him.

I hope my Gilmore girls are doing well and finding a way to get the coffee they need to survive.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Luke's POV:**

"What was your life like before you can to Mayberry?" she asked me.

"Well, 6 months ago I left Stars Hollow, CT." I began. "My girlfriend of a few months and I had just broken up and having made a stupid promise a few months earlier, saying that I would move if we ever broke up, I fled town. I left in the middle of the night so no one would know I left. I drove to the Hartford Airport, bought tickets on the first available flight which took me to Seattle, then I rented a car and drove until I came across Mayberry." I said, pausing to let her get caught up.

"Well, why do you and your girlfriend break up?" she asked.

"Me and my girlfriend broke up because she hid an evening with her ex-boyfriend, who happens to be the father of her daughter, and at her parent's wedding vow renewal ceremony he told her that they belonged together." I paused. "For 8 years we were friends and I was in love with her and she was in love with me; only neither of us would admit our feelings until my sister's wedding, which we went to together. Lorelai, my ex, was my best friend, my soul mate, and the only person I have ever really wanted to spend the rest of my life with." I said, with sadness in my voice. As soon as she heard what I had to say about Lorelai, I could see the sadness in her eyes and I wished that I hadn't been the cause of that sadness.

"But she has a kid from a previous relationship, doesn't that bother you?" she asked, her voice filled with hurt and pain.

"Not really." I said. "You have to understand that I have know Rory, my ex's daughter, since she was a little girl, I guess since she was about 8 or 9. Once Lorelai and I became friends, she and Rory would always be in the diner and I just came to see Rory as my own daughter." _I really should stop telling her about Rory and Lorelai_ I thought, _it must be killing her._

"So was Lorelai the "one" for you?" She asked, this time she tried to hide her pain in hopes of some positive response.

"Yes, she was. She is my everything; my best friend, my soul mate, my rock, and my reason for living. I knew or at least I thought she was the one, until I heard her ex saying all those things. I knew right then that any future I thought I had with her was over." I said. "Taryn, I am so sorry to have to tell you this but we can't be anything more then friends right now. It hurts me too much and I don't want to hurt you. You are so much like Lorelai and I think that's why we became friends and that's great, but to be anything more I would compare you to her and its not fair to you at all. I am so sorry. I hope we can still remain friends." I said.

"No Luke we can't." Taryn said, tears begging to fall from her eyes. "Luke, over the past 6 months we have become a lot closer and I started to have feelings for you. Knowing that you love someone else at the same time as I love you is too hard and I can't be around you right now." She paused; the tears were falling hard now. "Please just do me one last favor. Go back and find her and make things right. You owe it to yourself."

"Okay." Luke said. He was at a loss for words. He wasn't quite sure how to respond to something like that. "I will pack and leave tomorrow. Goodbye Taryn and take care." And with that Luke and Taryn went their separate ways, neither knew what lied ahead.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

A/N: okay, first off, sorry it took so long to write this. Secondly, this chapter was more of a filler and from now on the story will really pick up (Lorelai giving birth, Luke returning, and maybe even more Rogan). Stay tuned and don't forget to leave reviews!!!!


End file.
